Warmth
by MaruSakura
Summary: Being cold just sucks, good thing Butters is very warm. Two-shot Bunny fluffy-ness and rated for language.
1. Warmth

Maru: Yay another one!  
Kenny: Oh God! Don't you stop?  
Maru: I can't disappoint the fans.  
Kenny: What fans?  
Maru: …I don't have fans?  
Kenny: Nope.  
Butters: She has fans, Kenny you dope.  
Kenny: Dude let's smoke some!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own South Park, I'm not that clever.

-

_**Warmth**_

Being cold sucks hairy monkey balls. Seriously it does! Your mind can only focus on the painful cold your feeling and nothing else except how can you warm yourself up. Normally I'm used to it since I live in a house without a heater and my _only _blanket is full of holes, but still there are some nights that are unbearable that even huddling in my parka won't save my ass from being a popsicle.

So you can see just how enthusiastic I am about going to Butters house to sleep over. Not only do I get a night away from my retarded drunk family and free food, but also a night with heat, warmth, heaven.

Or so I thought.

It turns out that at Butters house at night gets _very_ cold at night, even colder than my place. When I ask him why he just shrugged and said its want his parents want. Just when I didn't think they could be weirder.

Butters offer me to sleep in his bed with him since I didn't have a sleeping bag and I am going to be cold tonight, but I declined saying it can't be that bad and I'm just going to sleep on the floor. I mean we have two different definitions of cold; he lives in a warm house so even the slightest change from room temperature is cold to him. I'm from the ghetto so I am kind of used to it.

…Kenny McCormick should never listen to himself.

I really should have taken his offer, and then I wouldn't be freezing my fucking tush off now. I don't know why I didn't even take his offer for a blanket. Goddamnit!!! Why is it so god damn cold in here?!

I rolled over to my side in a fetal position and pulled on my drawstrings from my parka as tight as it will go, conserving my body heat. It's not working as well as I hope. A shiver shot through my body like an ice snowball hitting you in the back of the head and my teeth were clattering like crazy I was tempted to use them as a dicer.

Finally I had enough and I scrambled to my feet, facing Butters bed and moving towards it. However as soon as I am at its side I hesitated. Would Butters mind if I climb into bed with him? He offered before but I declined so it probably will be weird now.

Another painful shiver made my decision and I was in the middle of jumping under the covers when Butters shifted over to his side facing me. His tiny body curled in a loose ball underneath his thick quilt, his head tucked in his slender arms with light blonde hair covering his face. What really amuses me is he is squeezing the life out of some poor Hello Kitty plushie.

Staring upon his sleeping figure my "I-am-fucking-cold-I-need-fucking-heat!" problem was forgotten. I don't know why but I just couldn't stop gazing at him, he looked very peaceful and comfortable.

I continued staring even as Butters big blue eyes slowly open, one of his hands rubbing the sleep out of an eye with a yawn, which I have to admit it's a very cute sight.

He notices me standing beside him and I felt my face grow hot, how embarrassing. He probably thinks I am some creeper or something, what with me hovering over him and all.

However he just blinks at me then smiled sleepily. "H-hello Kenny, is something w-wrong?"

I stood there a bit nervously and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm cold,"

"Do you w-want me to get you a b-blanket?" He asks.

I shook my head and said in a hush tone. "I don't want just any blanket." I don't even know what I am doing right now, I wanted some form of heat and he offered me that some yet I want more.

He tilts his head in slight confusion looking adorable as he nibbles his thumbnail in concentration. I could tell he came to an idea with the expression on his face. I swear you could literally see the little light bulb above his head.

He scoots over to the edge of the wall, raises the edge of the blanket and pats the empty space he created. "Is this better?" he asks.

"Yeah it is," I smiled at him and lay myself on the bed, letting Butters wrap the blanket around my body, which absorb the heat greedily.

After being satisfied that I am 'snug as a bug' he lies down besides me and whispers. "G'night Kenny,"

"Night,"

Now this is how it should have been in the beginning, all nice and cozy, bathe in the warmth. I sigh in content and close my eyes, drifting off to an actual restful sleep. Especially when something oh so marvelously warm snuggled against my side.

Wait, what?

My eyes gazed down beside me and saw Butters curling up against me, his arm draped over my waist lazily, his face resting in the crank of my shoulder and his soft breathing hitting my neck. My cheeks went hot for the second time that night.

Impulsively I started to push him away, hitting on me really now, but as soon as our bodies lost contact I felt cold again for some strange reason so I let him be. It's not hurting anyone and I don't mind as long as I don't feel cold again. Besides I haven't felt warmth quite like this for awhile.

I was five and my mother cuddled with me to keep me warm one night, she doesn't any more but I felt safe and secured in her arms. Not to mention incredibly warm.

With Butters it's a bit different. There's the same security and warmth and it's also… well I can't think of a word but it makes me feel loved…

I gently moved to my side not wanting to wake Butters up and let him snuggle into my chest as I snaked one arm underneath his head, my forearm serving as a pillow for him and the other wrapping tight around his shoulders, pushing him closer to me so I could feel more of _his_ warmth.

He stirred and mumbled out something unrecognizable, probably talking in his sleep, before nuzzling against my chest again.

I breathed in, smelling strawberries from his hair and closed my eyes for the second and hopefully last time that night.

In a way, being cold has its advantages.

_Maru Sakura_

-

Butters: Aw, how sweet Kenny!  
Kenny: Whatever.  
Maru: I might throw in another chapter, Butters POV this time or something.

_Review please; my mommy says I'm a good girl! Also check out my new devianart account, link in on my profile page._


	2. Are we Lovers Now?

Maru: Alright, I couldn't help myself so here's Butters POV  
Butters: Oh yay I'm loved!!  
Kenny: Oh yes, yes you are…

**Disclaimer:** Here's an idea, go to the previous chapter and read it there.

-K&B

**Warmth  
**Chapter2: Are We Lovers Now?

I am so incredibly happy right now. For the first time in my life someone is sleeping over at MY house! No one ever comes to my house and to top it all off, it's my best friend Kenny McCormick! Well… I don't know about _best_ but we are friends, of some sort. He's really the only person I trust so I guess that's kind of like best friends right?

Anyways I can't wait for him to come over; we are going to have a super special awesome night**1**! I got all sorts of snacks for him to chow down on, knowing him it be gone in minutes and all kinds of games to play and movies to watch when we are ready for bed. See, major planning was done here!!

At least I thought I planned everything but when I saw that Kenny didn't have a sleeping bag, I panic. I should have known he wouldn't have one but I didn't and know my important friend is going to freeze to death because of me! I am a terrible friend and a horrible person in general!

I offered him my bed; I can't let him sleep on the floor it gets way to cold here at night. Kenny asks why and I merely shrugged saying it's what my parents want. Well he declined my offer and laid himself on the carpet and even refused the spare blanket I tried to give him.

So now here we are me on my super warm cushy bed and Kenny, my somewhat-best-friend-but-not-really-friend lying on the hard carpet, most likely all ready frozen like a fish stick maybe even dead by now! OMG he did die!! I'm such a horrible person I let him die!! How can I go on?! GAH!!

Okay Butters, calm down, breathe Kenny did not die (yet) so stop freaking out like Tweek. I really should have just forced him on my bed and then he would be all warm and comfy. If I still had my sleeping bag I would have let him use it but Cartmen wanted to see if it could float; it's somewhere at the bottom of Starks pond now.

I heard some shifting from the floor and saw a dark figure rising and my first impulse was that the Boogeyman is after me again. I shut my eyes and buried my face in my Hello Kitty doll, squeezing it tight. I could feel the Boogeyman standing next to me. In fact it was a few good moments of him just standing there. That is rather strange; usually the demon would do something by now.

Risking the chance of being mauled, I open my eyes slowly and saw something hovering over me, but it was not the Boogeyman.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure it is true, I was not going to get eaten by the Boogeyman, and a small yawn crept up. I didn't realize just how tired I am, been worrying about Kenny the whole time.

When I figured out who's hovering over me I mentally slap myself. Of course it's Kenny, who else would it be? God I'm so stupid sometimes.

But why is Kenny just standing there? I blinked a few times before smiling. He probably needed something and was wondering if he should wake me up or not. He can be very sweet.

"H-hello Kenny, is something w-wrong?" I said in my awful stuttering voice. I really hate it.

He hesitated for a moment before saying in a very quiet voice. "I'm cold,"

Yeah, I kind of figured that out. "Do you w-want me to get you a b-blanket?" I asked, I would have asked if he wanted my bed, but he already said no the first time quite harshly so I don't think I should ask again.

Instead he shakes his head and said even quieter, "I don't want just any blanket."

My head tilts to the side as I started to nibble on my thumb, processing this. Is there a certain kind of blanket that he wants? There's only two, mine and the spare and he already declined the spare again. Wait, does that mean…

I shifted closer to the wall, raising the blanket up a bit and patting the mattress. "Is this better?" I asked shyly, gazing up at him.

"Yeah it is," He smiles and lies down, watching me tuck him in. I mumbled something about being 'snug as a bug' when I saw his curious expression. After I am satisfied I fell against my pillows and whispered, "G'night Kenny,"

"Night,"

Now I can finally relax, knowing the orange clad boy would not freeze tonight. I smiled and closed my eyes letting sleep wash over me. Yet I couldn't when I felt something shaking. It's coming from Kenny, is he still cold I wondered. My father said something about sharing body heat when you are cold and from that intense shivering coming from Kenny, I'm pretty sure he is still cold.

I turned over to my side, facing him and gently snuggled against his side, wrapping my arm loosely around his waist and burying my face into his shoulder, my breathing became heavily for some strange reason but I ignored it, glad that he should be all toasty warm now!

Suddenly Kenny's body became tensed and I noticed some shifting then being pushed away. It kind of hurt actually; I was only being nice. The pushing stop a few seconds later and I fell back against him, this time he let me be. I'm surprisingly grateful. I didn't want to leave his side for some reason but I don't care as long as he is warm then it's all good.

Kenny started to shift around till he was lying at his side, my face snuggling against his chest comfortably. His inner elbow became my new pillow as he snaked his arm underneath my head and his free arm wrapped tightly across my shoulders, pulling me even closer than we are.

I don't mind though, it's quite comfy lying together like this and his shivering finally died down to nothing so I guess it's all good.

It's really comfy like this I can feel my eyelids resistance to keep them open so I obeyed them like a good boy and closed my eyes, and before I drifted off to a peaceful slumber I mumbled out, "

-

I felt something poking my side and I gave a squeak, waking up to the sound of laughter. I glared at the person who decided to wake me up from a perfect sleep. Instead my face flushed when I realize that I am laying on top of Kenny, my face mere inches away from his.

Well I take that back, this is a nice awaking. Oh god did I just think _that_?!

"Morning there," Kenny chirps sounding amuse and smug about my reaction, though I detected a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Oh, g-good morning Kenny, h-have a good rest?" I asked, cheeks growing hotter the longer I stay in this position. He nods and raises his eyebrow slyly. It took me a minute but I got his hint and scrambled off of him, nearly tripping over myself in the process.

He chuckles at my klutzy moment and asks, "Are you always such a spaz in the morning?"

I giggled, though more nervously and nodded. "My mom says I'm a morning person."

"No objection there. C'mon," he swings his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. "You mom came in earlier saying she's making pancakes." He takes my hand and we started towards the bedroom door.

There's something I want to ask but I don't know how to really word it. I stopped walking and he turns around staring at me in confusion. I got to ask this, it's really important. I took a deep breath in and asked my question.

"Are we l-lovers now?"

The look on his face is priceless, like someone just told him that he is the Easter Bunny. I would have giggled like an idiot if I wasn't so scared of his answer.

"What makes you say that?!" He asks, bewildered.

I gaze down at my bare feet and watched them shift. "W-well," I started nervously. "My mom says that if two people s-sleep together, then they are l-lovers." I slowly raised my eyes to see his reaction. It confuses me. Why would he be on the verge of laughter?"

"What I am serious!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and pouting.

I guess I shouldn't have done that, now he really is laughing, hard. What is so darn funny?!

"Okay, okay…" he gasps a few moments later, clutching his stomach. "I'm done." Then he suddenly brushes his fingertips along my cheekbone. "You are so cute sometimes, Butters." With that said he turns at his heel and continues his quest to the pancake treasure.

I stood there feeling a bit rejected. Why wouldn't he answer my question? It's really important that I know. I sighed depressingly and trudged after him.

As soon as I walked out a hand was placed on my shoulder and spun me around to be face to face with Kenny. My eyes fluttered open but quickly became dazed as I stared into his deep ocean blue eyes with a green outer edge.

"Kenny, what…?" I don't know what to say. It's like my voice took a trip somewhere and left me a postcard.

He smirks and leans closer to my face so his hot breaths tickled my chin. This is all so strange, I'm feeling things I never felt before and my legs are becoming like jelly or something. I swear if he moves any closer- meep!

Very gently his lips brushed against mine and I could just feel myself floating away, if he hadn't took a hold of my waist just then. He leaned back giving me a huge grin looking a lot like the cat who just ate canary. _Very _pleased with himself.

"Yeah," he says walking off. "We are lovers now."

-K&B

Bit longer than what I planned and I don't think I got Butters character done right… Oh and yes they are still 8 or 9years old. C'mon they are so cute like that!

Kenny: Butters, it's very weird inside your head.  
Butters: Like it's not in yours.  
Kenny: Touché.  
Maru: You guys amuse me, you really do.

**1:** I don't own this phrase. You can have a cookie if you can guess where this is from.

_Review? You can have Kenny and Butters dolls!_


End file.
